Falling in Love
by Heavenly-Charm
Summary: Jasmine moves to a new high school where she meets Marilyn, Lief and Isabel Thaegan. What will happen in the years she spends at Deltora High. Beta reader needed.
1. Moving to Del

disclaimer: I own nothing sadly

this is my first fanfic just to let you know and don't forget to tell me what you think I'm open to all comments!

As Jasmines car arrived at Deltora Public she started to deeply regret agreeing to move to Del. She and her brother Jarred were in Del because of their mother, Anna. Their mom is a model so they move quite a lot and they can't stay with their dad because he was always away on really long business trips, in fact the last time jasmine had seen him was when she was 9 and she's now 16, okay back to Jasmines first day of Deltora Public, she had just gotten out of the car and thanks to her mom she is wearing and small and very tight red dress that hung tightly to her curves, red high heels, a small black leather jacket and for makeup she had bright red lipstick, pale red blush , a bit of black mascara which brought out her emerald green eyes and her hair was left the it always looked, her midnight black curls framed her face making her look even better. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran through the large metal gates and into the school trying to catch up with Jarred who had already started walking. Jasmine stopped to look in her school dairy which the school had already given her along with all her other books she would need for the rest of the year. She looked for her locker number as kids rushed around everywhere, she was just about to give up when she found it; locker 36 section 4B. Now all she had to do was find out where the hell section 4B is and she would be alright. She started walking down the hall and she was just about to turn the corner when some maniac came running around the corner and bumped straight into her. The kid made her drop her bag which was open and all her books fell out, she would have bent down and picked them up but it is incredibly hard to bend over in a small, tight mini dress. But after a while she managed to get low enough to pick up some of her books the rest of her books were picked up by 'the charming stranger with really good manners' note the sarcasm there. Jasmine was about to get up and leave the person who obviously had some sort of mental disorder that made him run around busy halls and bash into a billion when she realized she couldn't get up because of her stupid red dress and how tight it was! She was going to ask for help when the weird stranger actually did something nice -hooray- he grabbed her arms and helped her up and that's when she actually saw him. He had horrible greasy black hair with glasses that were so big they covered half of his pimply face and judging by his I love star wars shirt he was a total nerd…

Or at least that's what she thought he would look like But he actually looked really good, he was wearing scruffy blue jeans that had probably seen better days, a plain light blue shirt with a black hoodie, his golden hair flopped perfectly over his deep blue eyes and he didn't have gasses like jasmine had thought.

"Here" says the Mysterious yet good looking stranger handing jasmines books to her.

"Thank you, I'm jasmine",

"I'm Lief um sorry for knocking you over, you look lost can i help?"

"Yeah I'm lost I don't know where I am or were the hell section 4B is" Jasmine told him.

"Follow me, I'm going there anyway" Lief said to jasmine.

Even though Jasmine still thought Lief was nuts she decided to follow him mainly because she thought he was cute they arrived at the lockers the bell rang, jasmine quickly put her things in her locker and got out her food tech things cause that's what she needed first and fortunately that's was also where Leif was going too.

please review I made a bet with my friend that I would get more reviews then her so please help me out!

thanks for reading!

oh and sorry bout it being so short it seemed longer!


	2. Rejecting Dain

Lief opened the door and they both walked in to the classroom together. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Jasmine in her tight red mini dress, a boy called Dain wolf whistled and dropped the meat pie and cup of water he was holding. Isabella theagan was walking by and slipped in the water and stacked it right on top of the recently dropped meat pie. The teacher walked across the room to Lief and Jasmine,

"Hello Jasmine, everyone this is Jasmine she's new so I hope you all treat her nicely" Ms Gla-thon told her class.

"Ok today we will be making choc chip cookies, everyone get into partners then come and get a recipe from me." Ms Gla-thon instructed her class.

"Hey wanna be partners?" Dain asked Jasmine,

"I'd rather not" answered Jasmine looking around for Lief.

"What did you say", Dain asked confused.

"I don't want to be your partner", Jasmine explained to Dain slowly as if he was a 2 year old.

"Wha-"Dain began before Jasmine cut in

"Look I already told you my answer so goodbye" and with that jasmine walked off towards Lief who was waving at Jasmine trying to get her to come to him.

"Hey Jasmine I thought that we could be partners if you weren't already with Dain?", Lief asked.

"Nope I am defiantly NOT partners with Dain" Jasmine informed Lief.

"Ok, everyone should have a partner now so get to your work stations after getting a recipe from me" Ms Gla-thon told her class what to do before she wen back to her desk to get the recipes from her desk.

Jasmine went and got the recipe while Lief got the bowls and spoons from the cooking station he was at.

"So Lief have you ever made choc chip cookies before?" jasmine asked when she go back to lief with the recipe.

"Err no, what about you? Asked Lief,

"Nope" Jasmine replied.

"So Jasmine why did you moved to Del?" asked Lief jasmine as he measured out the brown sugar.

"Well my mom is a model and she got a job here" Jasmine answered.

"So that's why you're so beautiful", Leif said.

Realizing what he said Leif went bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry I couldn't put this chapter up quicker but I have been away on a school camp. so again I am sorry but I hope you enjoy!

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean-"Lief began to say before he was cut off by jasmine,

"Thanks, I guess" jasmine said blushing almost as much as Lief.

"Err, can you pass the chocolate" Lief asked.

"'Sure", Jasmine replied passing the packet of chocolate to Lief.

They were still blushing slightly as they worked side by side covering the bench in flour as they worked. Jasmine rolled the cookie dough into ball shapes then plopped them down onto the oven tray which Lief had sprayed with a bit of cooking oil. Once all the uncooked cookies were on the tray Lief placed them in the oven and closed the oven door.

"I think we should clean our bench" Lief said looking at their disastrous bench which was covered in flour milk water dough chocolate and loads more.

"I agree" Jasmine replied with a small smile, wondering how they got their bench to be so dirty in such a small amount of time.

They put the ingredients back into the cupboards and wiped the benches. Soon the bench was clean and a minute later the choc chip cookies were ready to be taken out of the oven. Lief got the cookies out of the oven, they looked golden brown and smelt delicious. Lief put them down on the bench and tipped the tray over, then they realized the bottom of the cookies where all burnt.

"I guess we probably should have checked on the cookies" Lief pointed out.

"Yeah we should have." Jasmine said in reply.

"I guess we can just hide the bottom of the cookies and then run out of the classroom before the teacher sees them properly" Lief suggested.

"Yeah I guess that could work, but maybe you should taste one just to see how they taste."

Why do I have to taste one, what about you, don't you want to taste one?" Lief asked Jasmine waving a cookie around Jasmines face.

"I don't want to try one first because I could get food poisoning" Jasmine replied as she snatched the cookie from Lief's hand and put it back on the plate.

"What about me?" Lief asked

"What about you?" Jasmine replied

"Couldn't I get food poisoning?" Lief asked.

"You won't know until you try one" Jasmine answered, laughing at the shocked look on Lief's face. Taking advantage of his open mouth Jasmine quickly shoved a cookie in Lief's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

I am REALLY sorry about not putting up another chapter but I had like 50 billion boring assessments to finish but now I am free from school! Unfortunately holidays only last 2 weeks: (okay I'm going to stop talking (well technically I am writing) and let you read the story...  
>_<p>

"You won't know until you try one", Jasmine answered, laughing at the shocked look on Lief's face. Taking advantage of his open mouth Jasmine quickly shoved a cookie in Lief's mouth.

"Jasmine!" Lief managed to say with the burnt cookie in his mouth.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Jasmine replied trying to keep a straight face but failing.

"Uh, I don't know but I think someone may have shoved a half burnt cookie in my mouth" Lief sarcastically said to Jasmine once he had finished eating the cookie that was forced into his mouth.

"Well at least you know it was edible and not-"jasmine didn't get to finish her sentence because Lief fell to the floor.

"Lief, Lief", jasmine cried out.

"This isn't funny Lief!" Jasmine called out again but Lief didn't move.

"Lief if you are joking I am seriously going to kill you!" Jasmine called out to try and make Lief move but he didn't.

Just as Jasmine was going to scream out to the teacher, who had surprisingly not responded to anything that was going on, Lief suddenly sat up and grabbed Jasmine and started tickling her. Jasmine had started laughing so hard she could only just breathe.

Then the teacher looked up from the book that she was reading and...Smiled, and then went back to reading. After another two minutes of wrestling/tickling a blonde haired girl walked up to them,

"Hey Lief, how's it going?" The girl asked him.

"Can I talk to you later, Marilyn?" Lief answered her question with another.

"Nope, this is way too fun to pass up?" The girl, Marilyn, answered laughing.

"You're having fun watching me being beaten up? I didn't expect that from you!" Lief said mock serious.

"Well now you know, I will always have fun watching you lying in the floor being beaten up." Marilyn replied in the same tone as Lief.

Lief lay on Jasmine as they had stopped wrestling just after Marilyn had started talking. Lief had opened his mouth and was about to say something when Jasmine interrupted him.

"Um excuse me Lief" Jasmine started.

"Yeah?" Leif asked Jasmine looking down at her.

"Would you mind moving or are you just going to stay there?" Jasmine answered him.

"What? Oh s-sorry, I'll move" Lief said blushing as he rolled of her, stood up and helped Jasmine up.

"Thanks" Jasmine replied then turned to face Marilyn, "I'm Jasmine."

"Hey, I'm Marilyn. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Marilyn." Jasmine replied.

"Hey, what about talking to me?" Lief said in a childish voice.

"Oh did the poor little baby Lief-y get sad?" Jasmine asked.

Lief nodded sadly which only made Jasmine and Marilyn laugh harder.

"Hey Jasmine, do you want to hang out with my friends and me at lunch?" Marilyn asked Jasmine while laughing.

"Sure" Jasmine replied just before the bell rang ending their double food tech class and starting recess.  
>_<p>

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed if you haven't please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I haven't put up a chapter in a while so here's an extra big one ; )_  
><em>Also please please please please please please please please review!<em>

"Okay, Jasmine my friends and I usually sit near the soccer field." Marilyn informed Jasmine as they walked towards the soccer field.

"Well it's my time to leave you girls; I'm going to go play soccer. See you later." Lief said as he ran off to the soccer field.

"Come on there are lots of girls who want to meet you Jasmine."

"There are?" Jasmine asked Marilyn.

"Yeah!" Marilyn replied dragging Jasmine to a circle of girls sitting on a bench eating. Marilyn sat down on a free bench and gestured for jasmine to sit next to her.

"Girls, this is Jasmine" Marilyn announced to the group.

"Jasmine this is Sharn, Jess, Mel, Kellie, Natasha and Ella" Marilyn introduced Jasmine to everyone.

Everyone started talking until Mel said,

"So Jasmine, how did you and Lief meet each other?"

"Um well, I was lost and was about to turn a corner when he came round the corner and knocked me over." Jasmine told the group of girls.

"Hmm that sound a lot like Lief" Marilyn said and they all started laughing.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Kellie announced. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone agreed and started to work out the rules.

"How will we decide who will go first?" Ella asked.

"We could spin a bottle" Jess suggested.

"That would work" Jasmine agreed.

Marilyn got out her water bottle and spun it around to start the game. It went around the circle a couple of times before stopping at Natasha.

"Mm truth" Natasha decided.

"Okay, who do you have a crush on at the moment?" Sharn asked.

"Well," Natasha began. "My older brother is friends with this really cute guy who came to this school today, he has really nice green eyes and really dark brown hair that almost looks black, actually come to think of it he almost looks exactly like you Jasmine."

Jasmine thought this guy sounded familiar.

"Oh and apparently his name is Doom." Natasha added.

Jasmine choked on the water she was drinking and everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh my goodness" Jasmine exclaimed, "That's my brother Jarred!"

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, but he never liked the name Jarred so he just got everyone to call him Doom." Jasmine stated.

"Well you can invite me over anytime as long as he is there" Natasha joked which made everyone start laughing.

"Come on let's get back to the game" Ella said.

Mel picked up the bottle and spun it around. It went around the group lots of times before stopping at Jasmine.

"So Jasmine what will it be truth or dare?" Marilyn asked.

"Umm any" Jasmine answered.

"Alright we dare you to…play soccer" Jess told Jasmine.

"Easy" Jasmine replied.

"I wasn't finished," Jess teased, "you have to play soccer..."dramatic pause"...in your dress, but you can change your shoes, I have my runners for P.E here so you can use them."

Jess gave the runners to Jasmine who put hem on.

"How long do I have to l pay?" Jasmine asked.

"Until your team gets a goal, you better go now they are still picking teams, we'll come with you and watch" Marilyn answered.

"Okay I'm going." Jasmine said as she got up.

Jasmine and the rest of the group walked to the middle of the field where the boys were standing arguing over the uneven teams.

"Um can I play?" Jasmine asked trying to sound more confident then she felt.

"You're a girl and girls can't play soccer!" One of the boys shouted.

"Yes they can and I would make the teams even!" Jasmine replied angrily.

"She has a point, if she did play the teams would be even" Lief said sticking up for Jasmine.

"Fine she can play, but she's on your team Lief" A boy replied.

"That's fine by me"Lief replied.

They all got into their position. A few minutes later Lief was taking a corner and Jasmine was in the goal mouth. Lief kicked it to jasmine who booted in the goal and scored but because Jasmine's dress was so tight it ripped, it now had a tear on the side from her hip down.

"Nice goal Jasmine" Lief said to Jasmine. "Here use my jumper to cover the rip."

"Thanks Lief" Jasmine replied.

"It's okay" Lief told her. Lief was about to say more when Marilyn, Jess, Kellie, Sharn, Mel, Natasha and Ella came rushing over to them.

"Oh my Gosh that was a great goal!" Kellie said "I bet the other team wishes they had you now" she added.

"You can borrow these clothes, I always have spare clothes at school. Just bring them back after school." Marilyn said handing a bag of clothes to Jasmine.

_PLEASE REVIEW! the person who reviews most will have the next chapter dedicated to them!_


	6. Authors Note

Sorry for not uploading in like three years but I am no longer continuing my stories and if you want to adopt them of anything like that please PM me on my other account JaylaXx

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows sorry to disappoint anyone who actually liked reading my stories.

Farewell Heavenly-Charm (now known as JaylaXx)


End file.
